1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device for initiating an alarm, and more particularly, to a switch device of theft-prevented type alarm.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a theft-prevented type alarm is used to prevent personal articles, such as a suitcase, a cellular phone, or a briefcase, from being stolen. Such an alarm comprises a portable transmitter carried by the user for transmitting signals, and a receiving and alarming device placed in the personal article. When the distance between the user and the personal article is larger than a predetermined safe distance, the receiving and alarming device cannot receive signals, and thus, alarm is activated to warn the user of a possible theft.
The theft warning capability of above theft-prevented type alarm is achieved only through a reliable power supply. In one case that a thief skilled in the art may turn off the power switch of the receiving and alarming device for disabling the alarm device. In addition, if the power supply of the receiving and alarming device is controlled by a remote switch, the receiving and alarming device has to be switched to a standby mode for being ready to receive a power-on signal at any time, even the alarm is not in use. As a result, electrical energy is wasted significantly. This can adversely affect the performance of the alarm device. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved switch device of theft-prevented type alarm in order to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a switch device of theft-prevented type alarm, which is turned off only by a remote control instead of manual operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a switch device of theft-prevented type alarm, which can prevent the waste of electrical energy.
To achieve the above and other objects, the switch device of theft-prevented type alarm in accordance with the present invention comprises: a first switch module controlled by a starting switch so that the first switch module is turned on when the starting switch is pressed at a first time and is maintained in an on state; a second switch module which is normally turned on to connect an input power to the first switch module, and outputs power when the first switch module is turned on; a power-off control circuit coupled to the second switch module; and a receiver for activating the power-off control circuit to turn off the second switch module in response to receiving an off signal.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.